


Черик-драбблы по разным фильмам

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Разные драбблы, в основном написанные на заявки феста однострочников на diary, некоторые очень старые)Более-менее разбила по фильмам. Четвертая часть будет по "Темному Фениксу".





	1. Драбблы по Первому Классу

|Написано после "Первого класса|

 **1\. Короткая память**  
Саммари: Событий "Дней минувшего..." не было, и Росомаху постаревшие Эрик и Чарльз снова встречают только много лет спустя, во время событий первого фильма старой трилогии. 

— Эрик, ты, правда, не помнишь? Прошло много лет, конечно, но он же ни капли не изменился! Те же жуткие бакенбарды, бешеный взгляд, сигарета в зубах и мат на языке. Он же нас тогда послал!  
— Куда?  
— Прости?  
— И куда же он нас послал, Чарльз?  
Чарльз с укоризной взглянул на Магнето и скрестил руки на груди. Магнето тихо рассмеялся, ничуть не смутившись.  
— Ты же знаешь, Чарльз, я помню только людей, которые сделали мне что-то плохое. А тот задира сделал мне вечер.

 **2\. Чиновник**  
Саммари: АУ, Чарльз Ксавье решает открыть школу для одаренных детей, Эрик Леншер - чиновник, ответственный за разрешение на открытие школы.

— Мне не совсем понятно, мистер Ксавье...  
— Профессор.  
— ... хорошо, профессор Ксавье, — Эрик криво улыбнулся и потянулся за ручкой, уже уверенный, что впишет «отклонить». Из-за желания избавиться от этого «профессора» как можно скорее, в последний момент ручка скользнула в его пальцы сама, и он мысленно выругал себя за неосторожность. Ксавье, впрочем, ничего не заметил: таращился на Эрика огромными голубыми глазами и тёр висок (наверное, немного нервничал, чуть ли не впервые столкнувшись с препятствием в своей беззаботной жизни). — Мне не совсем понятно, как человек вроде вас может помочь одаренным детям из проблемных семей, хм, как вы тут пишите? «Реализовать развитие личности в соответствии с особыми потребностями и обеспечить оптимальное продвижение до условной нормы»?  
— Вы предполагаете, что я не справлюсь, мистер Леншерр? — Ксавье тоже улыбнулся.  
Эрик сильнее сжал ручку, потому что так светло и самоуверенно в этой ситуации мог улыбаться только полный кретин. Под «условной нормой» этот Ксавье, наверное, подразумевал себя: рохлю, бесхребетное тепличное растение, воспитанное богатыми родителями и решившее нести в мир добро, потому что со злом он никогда не сталкивался.  
Ксавье вдруг снова заговорил, чуть более резким тоном, чем раньше:  
— Слово «норма» в моей заявке вписано исключительно чтобы соответствовать стандартным формулировкам, мистер Леншерр. А вы всегда так опрометчиво принимаете решения? Может быть, сначала взглянете на мою школу?  
И Ксавье отвел пальцы от виска. Они сидели не за столом в кабинете Леншерра, а на диване в огромной гостиной, и возле камина стояла девушка с синей кожей, сверлившая Эрика ярко-желтыми кошачьими глазами.  
— Кстати, мистер Леншерр, надеюсь, вы сможете вставить ручку в дверь с той же легкостью, с какой ее выдернули? Боюсь, в том, что касается столярных работ, я действительно рохля.  
Он снова улыбнулся. И Эрик, несмотря на потрясение, не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

 **3\. Идеальное место.**  
Саммари: Эрик и Чарльз играют в шахматы в необычном месте. 

— И всё же — это немного слишком, — в который раз заметил Чарльз, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— А, по-моему, прекрасное место, — возразил Эрик, делая ход ладьей. — Никто синий не врывается в комнату, рыча, что убьет меня. И никаких местных жителей, охотящихся на Азазеля, как было в той «милой» деревушке, которую предложил ты, помнишь?  
— Помню.  
— И Эмма сюда не достает — в прошлый раз из-за ее настойчивых подсказок мне было трудно сосредоточиться. И телефона здесь нет, так что никакое правительство не оторвет тебя от игры в тот момент, когда я начинаю выигрывать.  
— Когда это такое было?  
— Было. Ну и, в конце концов, теплый сухой воздух благоприятен для твоего здоровья.  
Чарльз вздохнул под платком, защищавшим его лицо от песка в «теплом и благоприятном» воздухе.  
На много миль вокруг простиралась пустыня.

 **4\. Вредная привычка**  
Саммари: Эрик узнаёт, что Чарльз курит трубку, и так как сам недавно бросил, начинает доставать Чарльза. Юмор. 

«Ты подаешь плоой пример детям», — гласила записка, оставленная Эриком утром возле подушки. Чарльз долго всматривался в нее, жалея, что обладает лишь телепатией, но не умением читать между строк — точно не в этот раз. Нехарактерная для Эрика опечатка и сильный нажим при письме свидетельствовали, по-видимому, о волнении. Но неужели эти слова касались проведенной вместе ночи? Чарльз тряхнул головой. Не может быть.  
Связаться с Эриком было не так просто, поэтому пришлось отложить выяснения до следующей встречи или разговора.  
Эрик позвонил в середине недели, дежурно поинтересовался, что слышно в ЦРУ, не менее дежурно отказался сообщить, где находится и что затевает. Чарльз пожаловался на одного местного чиновника, проявлявшего чрезмерный интерес к обитателям особняка, о чем немедленно пожалел, пятнадцать минут отговаривая Эрика от его убийства. В результате спросить про записку он забыл, но последние слова Эрика встревожили его гораздо сильнее:  
— Что ж, если ты настаиваешь, я не стану вмешиваться. В конце концов, постороннее любопытство не отравит твою жизнь сильнее, чем ты сам, — отрезал тот и повесил трубку.  
Чарльз пару минут сидел, уставившись на телефон, но так и не сумел сопоставить предыдущий разговор с этой завершающей фразой.  
А потом он получил от Эрика открытку. С обгоревшим трупом. Фото было вырезано из какой-то газеты, приклеено поверх изображения на открытке, и подписано: «Пожалуйста, Чарльз. Не допусти, чтобы это случилось с тобой».  
Чарльз даже застонал от отчаяния, ничего не понимая. Церебро пока не было достроено, и Чарльз попытался своими силами телепатически дотянуться как можно дальше, чтобы найти если не самого Эрика, то кого-то из его людей, но только заработал мигрень и приступ паранойи. Потом попробовал еще раз, предварительно «расслабившись» коньяком. И впал не то в транс, не то в кому почти на двое суток, так что Хэнк и остальные почти отчаялись привести его в чувство, и только голод и запах свежих булочек спасли его от непоправимых последствий.  
К счастью, на них свалились другие неприятности, и на какое-то время Эрика с его странными претензиями пришлось отодвинуть на второй план. Разобравшись с мутантом из Синг-Синга, сделавшим стены тюрьмы картонными, ликвидировав последствия маленького эксперимента Хэнка, пробившего дыру в полу глубиной с милю, нейтрализовав советского шпиона в министерстве обороны и закончив длиннющий отчет для ЦРУ обо всём этом, Чарльз мечтал только об одном — выспаться.  
Именно в этот момент и нагрянул Эрик. Тщательно изучив его лицо и не заметив признаков затаенных обид или угроз, Чарльз почти жалобно спросил:  
— Эрик, что означала открытка? Почему ты считаешь, что я отравляю собственную жизнь? Какой плохой пример подаю детям?  
Спокойное лицо Эрика тут же исказилось гримасой отвращения:  
— Курение, Чарльз! Я думал, это очевидно! В прошлый раз в моем присутствии ты... ты... закурил трубку! Ты же знаешь, что я недавно бросил! Это было ужасно, этот божест... ужасный запах! Дым! Пепел!  
Чарльз рассмеялся от облегчения. Курение, надо же. Ничего серьезного. Он прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь удобнее в кресле, подтянул повыше плед. Наконец-то можно расслабиться! Руки сами потянулись к шкатулке на столике, где он хранил трубку и табак...  
Звонкое «Чарльз!» заставило его вздрогнуть.  
Во взгляде Эрика плескалось изумление, смешанное с безграничным возмущением.  
— Сообщи мне, когда бросишь, — яростно прошипел он и вышел в окно.  
Чарльз чертыхнулся, закрыл шкатулку. С тоской посмотрел в окно, вспомнил безумные последние дни...  
И решил, что бросить до следующего визита Эрика он еще успеет.

 **5\. Стул**  
Саммари: Дружеские пьяные посиделки до Кубы.

— Эрик, друг, а тебя тоже тянет флиртовать, когда ты пьян? — ржет Чарльз, доверительно приобнимая его за плечи. — Мне кажется, по-пьяни я могу закадрить даже стул.  
— Нет, — хмуро отвечает Эрик. — Меня тянет убивать.  
Чарльз давится пивом, снова смеется, стирая капли с подбородка, а Эрик пялится на него и чувствует себя стулом.

 **6\. Неожиданная просьба**  
Саммари: Люди Магнето приподносят ему Чарльза как подарок на Новый год. Намек на рейтинг.

— Эрик, пусть Азазель вернет меня назад.  
— Нет.  
— Эрик, будет лучше, если...  
— Цитируя тебя: «прости, мой друг, но это не так». Мне точно не будет лучше.  
Пауза. Пронзительный ксавьеровский взгляд из-под проволочной конструкции, весело переливающейся разноцветными огоньками, не производит на Магнето никакого впечатления. Конструкция блокирует телепатию.  
— Напоминает тот первый Церебро, — замечает Эрик. — Выглядит вполне празднично.  
Чарльз сжимает губы.  
— Ну хорошо. Что ты... будешь со мной делать?  
— Догадайся.  
— Ты не можешь... говорить серьезно, — качает головой.  
— Зачем же говорить? — Эрик сбрасывает плащ и начинает расстегивать рубашку.  
Чарльз, не моргая, следит за его пальцами.  
— Тогда можно хотя бы?.. Одну просьбу? — глухо спрашивает он. Красных огоньков становится больше.  
— Да? — Эрик настороженно замирает.  
— Не нежничай.


	2. "Дни минувшего будущего" и "Апокалипсис"

|По "Дням минувшего будущего"|

 **1\. Откровения**  
Саммари: Во время "сеанса связи" двух Чарльзов, профессор из будущего рассказывает себе из прошлого, что они с Эриком помирились, а до этого много лет были любовниками. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты и он?.. Что я и он?..  
— Любовники, — любезно подсказало его лысое будущее. — Уже много лет. У вас какой там год? 73-тий? Собственно, уже скоро.  
— Скор-кхм?.. — Чарльз поперхнулся.  
— Не волнуйся, Эрик — нежный и внимательный партнер.  
— Боже.  
— Да, это ты тоже будешь стонать, когда он...  
— О, пожалуйста, не продолжай.  
В иллюзорном пространстве в разуме Росомахи, где Чарльз встретился с проекцией самого себя из будущего, воцарилось молчание.  
Несколько секунд спустя Чарльз попросил:  
— Продолжай.  
***  
Росомаха, косвенно присутствовавший при беседе, вздрогнул.

 **2\. Сломано всё.**  
Саммари: написано на заявку на фразу Эрика: "Значит, в будущем мы будем на одной стороне? Не представляю, что должно было случиться, чтобы я на это согласился".

Сломано всё. Доверие, взаимное уважение, позвоночник Чарльза, братство Магнето.  
Когда-то казалось - телепатия не нужна, чтобы понимать друг друга. Сейчас – что и с помощью телепатии не найти концов от разорванных нитей их связи.  
Разговор за шахматами не клеится. О чем им говорить? О тюремной пище? О сортах виски? О мертвых друзьях?..  
\- Значит, в будущем мы будем на одной стороне? – спрашивает Эрик, делая ход. - Не представляю, что должно было случиться, чтобы я на это согласился.  
\- Если я правильно понял из торопливого рассказа Логана... - Чарльз делает ответный ход, почти не задумываясь. Он не собирается выигрывать. – Мне пришлось умереть.

_______________________________________________________________  
|По "Апокалипсису|

 **3\. Если вдруг я приеду**  
Саммари: ау к концовке фильма, Эрик уехал... но недалеко. Деликатное телепатическое покашливание Эрик почувствовал, отъехав от поместья на десяток миль.

— Я слушаю тебя, Чарльз, — мягко сказал он.  
— Друг мой, ты, видимо, торопился, и кое-что забыл.  
— Забыл?  
— Да. Доспехи...  
— О, они мне пока не нужны. Так что пусть это будет своеобразным знаком... мира между нами.  
— Согласен. Но еще ты забыл две клетчатые рубашки.  
— Хм, сохранишь их для меня? Ну, если я вдруг приехал бы в гости...  
— С удовольствием. Как и три твои черные водолазки.  
— Наверное, я и правда невнимательно собирался.  
— ...Пять паспортов на разные имена. «Майкл Ксавье», серьезно?  
— Это случайность! Я просил подобрать мне вычурную фамилию, а мутант-фальсификатор как раз читал твою монографию!  
— Ту самую, что лежит под тремя твоими забытыми водолазками?  
— Нет, это другая, — только сейчас Эрик немного смутился.  
— Еще ты оставил нам какую-то скульптуру.  
— О, это просто... кусок металла, на котором я упражнялся в свободные минуты. Его можно выбросить.  
— Выбросить? Ни Хэнк, ни Джин не смогли сдвинуть его с места!  
— Видимо, мне придется как можно скорее приехать в гости, раз вы не можете без меня справиться.  
— Из-за него я не могу попасть в библиотеку!  
— Ну, хорошо-хорошо! Я уже разворачиваюсь!  
— Прекрасно! Жду тебя, друг мой, — Чарльз еще раз попытался протиснуться в библиотеку мимо преграждавшей путь огромной глыбы металла, но колеса не проходили. В следующий раз, когда Эрик захочет уйти, пожалуй, действительно стоит сразу воспользоваться телепатией.

 **4\. Авто от Збышка**  
Саммари: Польша!АУ, все герои поляки и не мутанты, события происходят в 80-е годы.

За машиной Хенрик, поддавшись уговорам товарищей, решил ехать не на торги во Вроцлав, а в деревеньку Магнушовице, что по трассе за Ополем, где пан Шчепански, как говорили, мог достать даже почти новый мерседес по приемлемой цене (и брал злотые, а не только доллары). Хотя Хенрик не насобирал пока на мерседес, но пора было сменить «Дудка»* на четыре колеса.  
Еще с трассы он увидел железную ограду с громадной белой вывеской «Авто от Збышка: комиссионка». Заехав в распахнутые ворота, Хенрик остановил мотоцикл в тени под яблоней и снял шлем. Пахло скошенной травой и нагревшимся под жарким летним солнцем металлом.  
Два десятка машин стояло перед двухэтажным деревянным домом, в котором, очевидно, не только работали, но и жили. Хенрик приехал рано, так что других посетителей пока не было, хозяина тоже нигде не видно, и Хенрик пошел взглянуть на машины. Он дотошно осмотрел все: в поисках вмятин, ржавчины, следов перекраски, но не нашел внешних изъянов, и пока казалось, что пан Шчепански заботился о качестве поставляемых ему машин, как и говорили. Хенрику даже приглянулась одна — черный фольксвагенский «Гольф» (к немецким машинам у Хенрика была слабость). Может, и не придется ждать, пока пан Шчепански пригонит ему что-то другое.  
— Даже не думайте, — раздался откуда-то сбоку голос, и Хенрик вздрогнул и повернулся немного резко — он не любил, когда его заставали врасплох.  
Хозяин, если это был он, оказался моложе, чем Хенрик предполагал — лет тридцати, с модной сейчас стрижкой каре. Из-под кепки в клеточку на Хенрика, щурясь, смотрели улыбчивые ярко-синие глаза.  
— Гольф вам совершенно не подходит, пан...  
— Гурски, — довольно прохладно ответил Хенрик. Этот щеголь, не обменявшись с ним и парой фраз, уже решил, что ему не хватит денег на немецкого красавца?  
— Пан Гурски, я ни за что не предложил бы вам «Гольф», потому что эта машина слишком проста для вас. Вам нужен вызов. Характер. Пойдемте, выпьем лимонада и поговорим. Я — Збышек Шчепански, — улыбнувшись, представился собеседник, и немного оттаявший Хенрик пожал протянутую руку. Они направились в сторону дома.  
— Вы же меня совсем не знаете.  
— О, я прекрасно разбираюсь в людях. Это что-то вроде особого дара. К сожалению, распространяется он только на подбор машин, во всех остальных смыслах я понимаю в людях не больше, чем в ботанике или генетике. А у вас, — он снова озорно сверкнул глазами в сторону Хенрика, — есть какой-то особый дар?  
Любому другому Хенрик сухо ответил бы: «кажется, нет» и перевел бы разговор на дела, но с паном Шчепански он был не против просто поболтать.  
— Я... пожалуй, хорошо разбираюсь в металле, люблю с ним работать и иногда даже будто бы... чувствую его, — Хенрик немного смутился.  
— Потрясающе! — искренне восхитился пан Шчепански. — Работаете в промышленности? Расскажите же мне о себе!.. Гражинка, принесешь нашему гостю и мне лимонада? — они зашли внутрь, и он обратился к симпатичной блондинке в синем платье, перебиравшей яблоки в большой корзине. Блондинка оглядела Хенрика с ног до головы, хищно улыбнулась, кивнула, и мягко, как кошка, скользнула в соседнюю комнату. — Моя сестра Гражина, — немного напряженно сказал пан Шчепански и неловко пошутил: — Если вы холостяк и член профсоюза, то будьте бдительны.  
— Я приехал покупать машину, а не жениться, — отрезал Хенрик. Говорить о женщинах с паном Шчепански категорически не хотелось.  
Кажется, того обрадовал такой не очень вежливый ответ.  
— Вернемся же к нашему разговору, — снова засиял пан Шчепански.  
***  
Хенрик недопустимо долго задержался у хозяина комиссионки и возвращался домой уже вечером. Через неделю он должен был заехать за почти новым Ауди 100, а еще Збышек, с которым они перешли на «ты», пообещал дать ему прокатиться на спортивной ямахе, которую скоро собирались привезти не столько для продажи, сколько для привлечения внимания. Возможно, у Збышка и был талант подбирать автомобили, но, по мнению Хенрика, его главным талантом был другой — заставлять чувствовать себя совершенно особенным.

* Дудек — польский мотоцикл WSK M21W2 Dudek, производившийся с 1975 года.

 **5\. Девушка-беда**  
Саммари: ау к концовке Апокалипсиса - Мойра снова берется за пистолет, куда же попадёт пуля на этот раз? Юмор. 

Апокалипсис шел прямо к ним и, кажется, улыбался. Еще несколько секунд — и он получит Чарльза, получит контроль над всем миром.  
Мойра достала пистолет.  
***  
Пуля срикошетила от силового поля и угодила Магнето в шлем.  
Эрик потряс головой, на мгновение потерял концентрацию, и железная балка, которую он собирался поставить на пути Эн Сабах Нура, вместо того, чтобы войти в землю наискось, вошла под прямым углом. Чертыхнувшись, Эрик пристроил вторую балку перпендикулярно первой.  
— Плюс? — удивленно спросил Нур, останавливаясь и опуская силовой щит.  
— Плюс? — скривился Зверь.  
— Да, Люди-плюс, — раздраженно сказал Эрик. — Теперь мы так будем называться.  
И только Мойра не растерялась, прицелилась Апокалипсису между ног и приготовилась выпустить всю оставшуюся обойму.

 **6\. Симпатичный профессор**  
Саммари: все всадники Апокалипсиса в восторге от похищенного ими симпатичного профессора в лавандовом свитере. Юмор.

Из особняка они перенеслись в горы, и кресло профессора опасно накренилось на камнях. Апокалипсис просто распылил его, так что Ангел еле успел поймать Чарльза на крыло у самой земли.  
\- А можно поаккуратнее? - рявкнул Магнето, и совсем другим тоном спросил у Ангела: - Он не ушибся?  
\- Вроде нет, но он всё еще без сознания, - ответил Ангел, зачем-то покачивая профессора, как ребенка в колыбели.  
\- Сейчас... - Шторм пошевелила пальцами, и на плато стало ощутимо прохладнее.  
Ангел немного покрутился на месте, выбирая место поудобнее, и Псайлок показала ему на два больших гладких камня, лежавших рядом.  
\- Пиджак ему под голову положи, - презрительно добавила она, видя что Ангел собирается уложить симпатичного профессора головой прямо на твердые камни.  
\- Я сам! - заорал Магнето так внезапно, что все, кроме Апокалипсиса, подпрыгнули, а железные перья Ангела зазвенели. - Я сам сниму с него пиджак, - добавил Магнето уже тише, пытаясь вернуть лицу невозмутимое выражение. - Мы всё-таки с ним... давно знакомы.  
С неожиданной прыткостью он перепрыгнул через камни, опустился рядом с Ангелом и Чарльзом на колени, привлек профессора к себе и начал его раздевать с такой осторожностью, будто тот был хрустальным. Все терпеливо ждали, пока он закончит, и будто чувствуя, как все волнуются, Магнето отчитался: "Готово", - когда Чарльз был уложен на камни с максимальным комфортом. Шторм создала крохотный вихрь и убрала им волосы с его лба. Псайлок окинула "ложе" острым женским взглядом и осталась удовлетворена. Ангел сложил крылья, почему-то чувствуя легкое разочарование, что тяжесть профессорского тела больше не покоится на них. Все вместе они молча пялились на безсознательного профессора, пока сзади не послышался ледяной голос Апокалипсиса:  
\- Дети мои, давайте как-то так встанем... чтобы нам всем было его видно, а?


	3. По старой трилогии и кроссоверы с ней

|По старой трилогии|

 **1\. Незнакомец.**  
Саммари: после финала "Последней битвы". Эрик, сокрушаясь о потерянной силе, в который раз сидит один в парке над шахматной доской. У него появляется странный партнер. 

Незнакомец странно двигается — иногда излишне резко, иногда скованно и неуклюже. Иногда застывает надолго или с удивлением смотрит на собственные руки, будто не узнавая их.  
У него неопределенного цвета глаза, непослушные волосы и невыносимо-искренняя улыбка человека, умеющего радоваться мелочам.  
Эрику он не нравится.  
Но играет в шахматы этот «зови меня Фрэнк» — отлично. Поэтому Эрик его терпит.  
Они мало разговаривают. Эрик не задает вопросов, а «Фрэнк» сам о себе ничего не рассказывает. Почему-то Эрик уверен, что «Фрэнк» — ненастоящее имя. Он и сам представился «Майклом», но в конце концов, ему есть чего опасаться — недавно выдали третий ордер на его арест, и властям даже не придется теперь строить для него пластиковую тюрьму. А чего опасается «Фрэнк»?  
— Я чувствую себя ненужным, Майкл, — говорит тот однажды, покрутив пешку в пальцах и тут же неловко уронив ее, — мне был дан уникальный шанс, но при этом потерять пришлось так много, что я сомневаюсь, смогу ли распорядиться им надлежащим образом.  
«Фрэнк» изредка озадачивает Эрика такими фразами, подразумевающими то ли очень много, то ли ничего.  
— Если тебе нужен совет, то я не тот, кто мог бы помочь. Я тоже потерял всё.  
— И?  
— И никаких шансов мне не представилось.  
— А чего бы тебе хотелось? Какого рода шанс?  
— Для начала — менее болтливого партнера для шахмат, — раздраженно отрезает Эрик. Что этот тип о себе возомнил? — Твой ход.  
«Фрэнк» смеется тем смехом, от которого Эрику каждый раз делается не по себе. Всё потерял? Да не смог бы так смеяться человек, который потерял всё.  
— И какого же рода шанс достался тебе, Фрэнк? — вопрос звучит резко, с вызовом, и смех утихает, будто унесенный порывом ветра.  
Глаза того, кого точно зовут не «Фрэнк», кажутся темно-синими.  
— Жизнь, — мягко отвечает он. — Здоровое тело. И старый ворчун, с которым мне нравится играть в шахматы. Очень много, если подумать. А без некоторых... привычек, — рука взлетает к виску в знакомом жесте, — можно обойтись. Как думаешь?  
— Похоже... — Эрик предательски запинается, набирает побольше воздуха и продолжает. — Похоже, новое тело слушается лучше, когда ты не задумываешься над тем, что именно хочешь сделать?  
Чарльз удивленно смотрит на него, потом понимает, отдергивает руку и снова смеется, чертов обманщик.  
— А я-то думал, что проколюсь на «друг мой».

 **2\. Наказание**  
Саммари: Магнето vs Гендальф. Кроссовер с "Властелином колец". Юмор.

— Маг? Нет, правда? Феерверки и молнии? Даже наша Шторм представляется мне более опасной.  
Если бы Шторм была тут, она бы возразила. По поводу определения «наша».  
— Ты очень самоуверен, мальчик.  
Магнето, которому недавно стукнуло пятьдесят, поморщился.  
— ... Я здесь, потому что твои действия были сочтены разрушительными и ведущими к гибели человечества. Я не могу просто убить тебя — это нарушило бы слишком много важных для этого мира связей. Поэтому... я принес тебе подарок.  
Магнето на всякий случай отступил на шаг.  
Седовласый старец легонько взмахнул посохом. Между ним и Магнето материализовалось странное существо небольшого роста, голое, тощее и с огромными глазами.  
— Я решил подарить тебе нечто более разрушительное, чем ты сам. Голлум, — существо испуганно подпрыгнуло и зарычало, — Голлум, вон твоя прелесть, — и старец указал посохом на шлем Магнето.

 **3**  
Саммари: Пожилые Магнето и Профессор. Будни в стиле сериала "Vicious" (Порочные).  


— Чарльз. Мне звонили из Пентагона! Просят помочь перенести самолет с места крушения.  
— Они уже простили тебя за то, что в прошлый раз ты перепутал Одессу в Техасе с украинской Одессой?  
— Ты просто завидуешь. К тебе не обращались за помощью с тех пор, как ты заставил президента зачитать стих Роберто вместо рождественского поздравления.  
— Мальчик очень просил.  
— Ты просто стал слишком мягким.  
— И это говорит человек, который, восстанавливая адамантиум в когтях Логана, приговаривал «потерпи еще немножко» и «не рычи на меня, я стараюсь быть осторожным».  
— Ты подслушивал!!  
— И сделал так, чтобы Логан не чувствовал боли. Прости, забыл тебе сказать.  
— Старый интриган.  
— А ты вечно недовольный, самовлюбленный, вспыльчивый, упрямый...  
— ... любимый.  
— ...очень! ... и крайне надоевший мне тип.  
— Ну тогда я полетел в Пентагон.  
— Твоя мантия в спальне на кресле.  
— А шлем?  
— В нем уже две недели спит щенок Рейчел.  
— Агрх. Вечно твои дети портят мне имидж.  
— О, этот щенок испортил там не только имидж. И... ты опять забыл? Щенка подарил ты.  
— Ошибка, которую я не стану повторять.  
— Ты уже говорил так, когда притащил котенка для Кирики.  
— ВСЁ, Чарльз, я ушел помогать людям. — И тихонько, в сторону: — Немыслимо.  
— Эрик, а поцеловать?  
— О, об этом я бы ни за что не забыл.  
Поцелуй неприлично глубокий и страстный для двух таких стариков, как они.  
Эрика слегка носит из стороны в сторону, когда он вылетает в окно.  
Несколько секунд спустя в его голове раздается:  
— Эрик, а мантия?..

\------------------------------------------------  
|По старой трилогии и "Первому классу"|

 **4\. Другое путешествие**  
Саммари: После смерти Чарльза от руки Джин Грей в старой трилогии, Магнето попадает в прошлое (после событий "Первого класса") на несколько минут. Написано до "Дней минувшего будущего ".

Магнето не знает, сколько у него времени, и почему он оказался вдруг в проморзглом зимнем дне 1963-го. Не знает, снится ему всё это, или, может быть, кто-то внушил ему иллюзию. Не в его привычках докапываться до сути явлений.  
Он наблюдает через окно за своей молодой копией, стоя напротив одной из бывших штаб-квартир, и думает: нужно что-то делать.  
Не важно, есть ли у происходящего причина и смысл, попал ли он в прошлое на самом деле или это галлюцинация. Нужно что-то делать.  
Он пересекает улицу и звонит в дверь.

— Я думаю, что ты мне не поверишь, — рассеянно говорит он, когда Эрик проводит его в свой кабинет, — что не прислушаешься ко мне. И вспомнишь об этом разговоре только много лет спустя, когда буду... будешь играть в шахматы с самим собой в Центральном парке. Но в то же время, я боюсь сказать тебе сейчас слишком много — вдруг я не сплю, и всё это происходит на самом деле? Тогда мои слова могут иметь непоправимые последствия...  
Эрик смотрит на него с веселым удивлением и наверняка через пару секунд выставит сумасшедшего старика вон.  
— ...В следующие годы Чарльз Ксавье, — Эрик вздрагивает и напрягается, услышав это имя, — не раз будет просить тебя остановиться. Будет уговаривать отказаться от твоих планов. Послушай его хотя бы раз. Хотя бы в тот день, когда вы придете в дом Джин Грей, и ее сила будет столь огромной, что покажется тебе тем шансом, которого ты так долго ждал. Послушай тогда Ксавье: его опасения не будут надуманными. Если ты не отступишь, тебе придется смотреть, как он превращается в пыль... А через несколько дней Джин Грей едва не отправит в преисподню весь мир.  
Магнето отворачивается и идет к дверям. Уже взявшись за ручку, задерживается на секунду.  
— А если нет... то хотя бы успей с ним попрощаться.  
И выходит в яркое марево, от которого так больно глазам, что он со стоном закрывает лицо ладонями.

А когда отводит их, то сидит за столиком в Центральном парке, и перед ним на доске, похоже, только что завершилась партия. В его пользу.  
Место напротив, конечно же, пустует. Магнето невесело усмехается, щелчком сбивая с доски короля. «Так я и знал, что не послушается».  
— Эрик, ты идешь? — раздается сзади знакомый голос. — Я понимаю, что это небывалый триумф: ты выиграл впервые за тридцать лет... Но ради бога, давай отпразднуем это в школе, отлипни уже от скамейки!  
Магнето вскакивает и неловко оборачивается, с трудом сохраняя равновесие: ноги как ватные, голова кружится.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чарльз, подъезжая ближе и протягивая к нему руку.  
Крепко сжимая его пальцы, Магнето несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, чтобы прийти в себя. Сбрасывает шляпу и свободной рукой вытирает пот со лба.  
— Ты точно живой? — спрашивает хрипло.  
— Эрик, что?.. — Чарльз уже считывает его память. Огромный пласт незнакомых, но несомненно реальных воспоминаний сваливается на него тяжелой глыбой. Из всех вопросов или возражений, которые пришли бы в голову любому другому, Чарльз, его Чарльз говорит: — Да, я живой.  
— Тогда нам действительно есть, что отпраздновать.

 **5\. Серьезно**  
Саммари: Реакция иксменов на свадьбу Ксавье и Магнето. Юмор. 

— Они что, серьезно? — тупо спросил Росомаха, разглядывая карточку. С перечеркнутой крестом буквой М. И розочкой сбоку.  
— Я знала, — заявила Мистик.  
— Я помогал, — скромно сообщил Хэнк.  
— Так они это серьезно? — еще раз уточнил Росомаха.  
— Они заслужили... право... на счастье, — запинаясь, выдавил Циклоп.  
— Магнето войдет в этот дом только через мой... нет, через свой труп, — отрезала Роуг, снимая перчатку.  
— Он тут и так постоянно бывает, — огорчила ее Джин, обладавшая хоть и слабой, но телепатией.  
— Ураааа!!! — завопил Банши, распаковав свое приглашение.  
Иксмены разбежались, закрывая уши.  
— Нет, серьезно? — еще некоторое время слышалось из опустевшей кухни. 

— Не думал, что Логан придет.  
Эрик плюхнулся в кресло и развязал бабочку, душившую его весь вечер (чем, как он подозревал, он был обязан Джин, которую в свою очередь, попросила Роуг).  
— Он думает, что всё это шутка. Или что ты меня шантажируешь. Или что это какой-то план — он не может решить, твой или мой. Или что всё это ему просто снится. Ну а на тот случай, если это всё же твои происки...  
— ... он считает нужным быть рядом, чтобы вмешаться? Забавно, что самое очевидное объяснение...  
— ... совершенно не приходит ему в голову, — закончил Чарльз, отвечая на поцелуй.


End file.
